


Love, Sabo

by shockandlock



Category: One Piece
Genre: 5+1 story, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: Sabo knows he's done for as he falls in love with Koala, but with the complications of war against the world, he can't exactly confess his feelings. He writes them down instead.Or five times Sabo writes secret love letters to  Koala + one time Koala reads them.
Relationships: Koala/Sabo (One Piece)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. After Training

**Author's Note:**

> I read a Sabo-centric fic and I was in the mood for some Saboala. This seemed like a cute idea, so I went with it! Each part will be posted in its own chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sabo didn’t remember the exact moment he fell in love, but he knows when he realizes it. He knows because he writes a letter to her. He’s sweaty and bandaged up from training— because she can kick his butt in a heartbeat— but despite that, he dips his pen into ink and he writes. It feels right.  Of course, he doesn’t send it. The Revolutionary Army is at war with the entire world and revealing his feelings would just complicate things. They all need to focus on their goal (which is still a ways off) and this would only distract them. That’s why he needs to write. If he writes all his feelings down on paper, then he won’t stew on them.

Maybe the time would be right some day.

He feels a presence close to his shoulder and he quickly moves his elbow over the unfinished letter. 

“What are you doing?” Koala asks. One of her eyebrows is raised, a clear indication of her suspicion. Sabo expects it. He hadn’t exactly been subtle about hiding the letter.

“It’s nothing!” he insists, silently hoping that he doesn’t smear the ink.

“Uh okay?” She stares at Sabo for what feels like forever— and he swears that she leans in to stare even closer— but then she backs away and giggles.

“Hey,” Sabo grumbles quietly. It’s the best-friend-giving-you-shit kind of laughter, so he doesn’t quite feel the need to rain on her parade. 

“I’m just curious that’s all. I promise I won’t look.” She makes her way over to her bed on the opposite side of the room and sits down, kicking her legs back and forth.

Sabo hates hiding things from her. They tell each other everything, but this was one thing that he couldn’t share with her. A lie bubbles up to his lips. “I’m… journaling.”

“Oh?” The curiosity still shines brightly in her round eyes.

“Yeah.” It isn’t a complete lie. He’s been writing a record of his days, but his actual journal is stuffed inside his desk drawer. He already wrote about today. “I don’t want to forget anything, you know.”

“Oh.” They’re both quiet for a moment, but Koala doesn’t offer excuses or pitying words. He’s glad for it. She never looks down on him like some of the older members. “I think that’s pretty cool.”

“Really?”

“Mm hm.” Koala hums. She stands back up and heads to her own desk, pulling out some paper. “I’ll join you then!”

“Really?” Sabo can’t help smiling.

“Yep! Now hush. I’m journaling now.”

The atmosphere between them is peaceful and comfortable. Sabo writes his letter and Koala starts her new journal. Sabo knows it’s impolite to ask what she’s writing about, but he loves the sound of pens scratching against paper. Together, their pens fall into a rhythm, a duet that fills the room and settles into his heart. 

Eventually, this will become a daily tradition for them, but for now, Sabo writes his letter:

_ Dear Koala, _

_ I think I love you. _


	2. On Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo sends Valentine's Day with Koala— as friends of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next part!
> 
> Enjoy!

Sabo always thinks it’s funny whenever they decorate the base for holidays, but admittedly, the cheer is infectious. Still, the pink and white heart-shaped decorations make the place feel completely different.

“It’s kinda silly, I think,” Sabo says, gesturing his chopsticks towards the wall before continuing to eat his ramen with gusto.

Koala grins and jabs Sabo with her elbow. “Oh. Do you hate love now, Sabo?”

Sabo hopes that she can’t see his blushing cheeks. It doesn’t help that Koala is wearing something new today. She looks adorable in her fluffy, white sweater, and he never took her for a jewelry girl, but the snowflake earrings and gold necklace suit her. It’s still strange to see her without her hat. 

He almost chokes on his noodles when he answers. “What? Of course not!”

“That’s good then or else I wouldn’t have anyone to give this gift to.” She holds up a wrapped box.

Sabo’s cheeks were only a subtle pink before, but now they’re redder than the cheesy (but delicious) red velvet cakes served for dessert today. “For me?”

“Yeah, dummy.” She laughs, but then slowly stops when she finally notices Sabo’s staring. “We’re friends, so it’s not that weird if I give you a gift, right?”

“Of course!” Sabo agrees, mentally scolding himself for seeing something that wasn’t really there. As much as he wishes it, Koala probably isn’t blushing like he is. “It’s not weird at all.”

“I’m gonna get you another bowl of ramen.” Koala stands up and ruffles Sabo’s hair as she passes, but then she turns back and winks. “Go ahead and open the gift. Can’t wait to see your face.”

He sighs in relief once she leaves. If he keeps thinking like this, then things would just be tense and awkward between them. No one wants that.

Not that he could help how fast his heart beat in situations like this.

Sabo sets his chopsticks down across his empty ramen bowl and picks up Koala’s present. It’s wrapped in a beautiful blue paper that reminds him of the night ocean and tied together with a bright, yellow bow. He carefully unties the bow before tearing the wrapping paper open. Immediately, his eye catches a shimmer of gold.

It’s only a small gold foil dragon that stands out against the blue of the journal, but it leaves Sabo in awe.

“What do you think?” Koala asks. She smiles and carefully sets down the extra bowl of ramen. “Oh! I got another cake too and this one is heart-shaped! Want to share?”

Sabo tries to reply, but he’s tongue-tied. He’s falling in love with Koala all over again.

_ Dear Koala, _

_ Is it stupid to say that I think you’re sweeter than the cake that they served today at lunch? I’m sure you’d call me a dork for it, but I think I’d say it a hundred times to make you laugh. I love hearing you laugh. It makes me want to laugh right along. _

_ I’m a dork for that one too, aren’t I? _

_ I still can’t believe you got me a gift. The journal is perfect. I’m going to gush over it forever. I can’t wait to start using it. My last journal was almost full too! As soon as I’m done with the old one, I’ll start with the one you gave me. There’s something satisfying about filling up an entire journal. I’m going to get you a journal just as beautiful. _

_ Just as beautiful as you. _

_ Love, _

_ Sabo _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ran a poll on Twitter for what I should work on and publishing this next part was an option, but then (from when last I checked it) all four options tied, so I just decided to publish it anyways. Anyways, I hoped you liked it! Please leave a Comment about what you thought about it!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for fun tweets about the writing process or if you're maybe interested in requesting something of if you just wanna chat!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandlock)  
> [carrd](https://shockandlock.carrd.co/)


	3. Undercover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *realizes I haven't updated this in forever* OOPS. I did have one ready to go, but then I got super distracted by other things tbh. Can't say when this will be updated again since I'm writing for kinktober and some other projects.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sabo is going to die.

Maybe Dragon knows exactly what h’s doing when he sends them on a mission together to infiltrate a fancy ball.  _ “It will be good practice for your undercover skills,”  _ he had justified.

_ “You do need to stop making a scene on every mission,”  _ Koala had agreed and that was that. 

Sabo toys with the idea that this is all an elaborate ploy to finally set the two of them up properly, but those thoughts fly out the window when he sees Koala exit the bathroom of their shared hotel room.

“It’s a bit hard to move in, but I think I pull it off pretty well,” Koala says as she adjusts the sheer sleeves.

On the other hand, Sabo iss barely paying attention to her words, trying to focus on keeping his jaw from dropping to the floor as he stares. 

“You’re…”  _ Beautiful, ethereal, breathtaking.  _ All these words come to his mind, but none of them feel appropriate to say to her on a mission, even if they are best friends. “You look amazing!” 

To say that she pulls off the dress “pretty well” is an understatement. The light-blue gown trails against the floor. Koala spins in place, showing off the floral appliques and lace. She looks like a fairy-tale princess. 

Tonight. Sabo longs to be her prince.

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” Koala praises, gesturing towards his outfit.

Sabo is wearing a dark blue tailcoat and tie with a silk shirt that matches Koala’s dress in color. He can deal with fighting in this outfit, but unfortunately, he doesn’t get to bring his trusty pipe with him. Koala can’t even conceal it under her fancy gown, but at least she can still bring other helpful tools like lockpicks.

He bows. “Thank you very much, Lady Reina.” 

“Quite the charmer, aren’t you, Lord Reiner?”

They share a laugh over their code names before they are interrupted by the chime of a clock.  _ 5 chimes.  _ They still have an hour before Hack and Bunny Joe meet them with the carriage. 

Sabo holds his hand out. “Would you like to dance, Koala?” he asks. “We should practice the steps while we have time.”

Koala slips her gloved hand into his. “Of course. I guess not all your plans are terrible, ‘Bo.”

“Hey!”

Even though there’s no music, they dance in the middle of their room in each other’s arms. Sabo hums the tune they practiced to as Koala counts the steps. Sabo can’t remember the last time his life felt this quiet and peaceful.

It’s perfect.

* * *

_ Dear Koala, _

_ You were the most beautiful girl at that dumb ball tonight. I know you’re not exactly happy with me for that flashy getaway of ours, but hey, I kept our cover through most of the mission. I’ll do better next time, I promise. I’m glad we still got to dance with each other. _

_ Actually, I’m more than glad. I’m ecstatic. I feel like flying. Insert any and every romantic cliché here. _

_ Sorry that your dress got ripped, but I’m so impressed that you could still fight in it. Maybe we could find someone who can repair it. Or we could get you a new dress. I know you don’t want to hide your back from the world. One day, you won’t have to and then we can have a dumb fancy party for real. _

_ Not that you have to wear a nice dress of course. I think you’re the most beautiful girl in the room no matter what. _

_ Love, _

_ Sabo _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry I haven't updated this in forever, but I hope you like it! Let me know what you thought in a comment please! It really helps me out and keeps me motivated.
> 
> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandlock)!

**Author's Note:**

> I already have the first couple of parts written, so look forward to that!. 
> 
> What kind of incidents do you think Sabo will encounter as he writes his letters to Koala? Let me know what you think in a Comment and remember to leave Kudos on the way out!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandlock)   
>  [carrd](https://shockandlock.carrd.co/)


End file.
